1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a multifunctional padlock having an outwardly exposed shackle limit knob.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional padlock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,125 and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0034492 comprises a locking mechanism, a shackle, and a shackle limit knob. The shackle limit knob is controlled by the locking mechanism to lock or release the free end of the shackle.
Another conventional padlock disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,283 and the U.S. Publication Nos. 2002/0088256, 2004/0226323, 2004/0226324 and 2005/0039500 has a double lock function to facilitate the inspector of the customs checking the luggage.
Another conventional padlock disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,877,345 and 7,007,521 has a double lock function and has an indicator to remind if the padlock has been opened by a key. Such a padlock does not have a shackle limit knob.
Another conventional padlock disclosed in the U.S. Publication No. 2005/0262902 has a double lock function and has an indicator and a shackle to remind if the padlock has been opened by a key. The indicator cannot indicate if the padlock has been opened by an insert instead of a key.